Bad Moon
Bad Moon is a song from the band's fifth studio album, V. Background In an article by Scene for Dummies, the song is described as an "airy and ominous" track that "explores a fascination with the occult and fucked up things people do at night." In an interview with Kerrang, J-Dog stated that his production and his idea in general behind this song was inspired by Creedence Clearwater Revival's song Bad Moon Rising. Lyrics It’s a bad moon... A bad, bad moon... Hahaha... I wait till midnight, I can feel a cold breeze A box of moonlight, a silhouette of palm trees With one foot in the grave, beware of what I crave My loneliness is the only bitch that holds me No use in thinking 'bout it, don't need a reason The moon is changing me, yeah, my heart is beating You better run away before it gets too late Black sunsets on the sky and I'm thinking Is there anybody out there? Is there anyone home? Hope you're awake for the nightmare Hope you stay for the show You know how it is, when you're just waiting on that bad, bad moon to rise You know how it is, ‘cause we're just waiting on that bad, bad moon to rise Just let the bad moon do it, bad moon do it, bad moon do it (B-B-Bad moon do it) You know how it is, ‘cause I'm just waiting on that bad, bad moon tonight (Moon tonight...) So take my hand now, I welcome you to my bad dream Up in the clouds now, that bad moon comes and it grabs me I see the city below, this city is my soul And when it takes control, it's got me thinking these bad things So let's not talk about it, I know the day is done There ain't no getting 'round this, your ship is sinking Get to your knees and pray, blue skies, they turn to grey Black sunsets in your eyes, am I dreaming? Is there anybody out there? Is there anyone home? Hope you're awake for the nightmare Hope you stay for the show You know how it is, when you're just waiting on that bad, bad moon to rise You know how it is, ‘cause we're just waiting on that bad, bad moon to rise Just let the bad moon do it, bad moon do it, bad moon do it (B-B-Bad moon do it) You know how it is, ‘cause I'm just waiting on that bad, bad moon tonight (Moon tonight...) (Moon tonight, moon tonight...) (Haha...) Blacked out streets, looking like a wolf Bad moon up, need to check my pulse Creep in the woods and I got you shook Eyes locked in, gonna get you hooked No look pass, coming up real fast Sip up the flask then I hit that gas No time to crash, gonna make it last Wake up inside in a cold black mask Got gold fangs, I'm with my kin No silver chain, it burns my skin Hitting those threes, I was born to win Pop from the trees and I give you a grin Check out the hairs that grows out my skin That's just the beast crawling within Blood stains on my fresh white Nikes Oh my God, what the fuck did I do last night? You know how it is, when you're just waiting on that bad, bad moon to rise You know how it is, ‘cause we're just waiting on that bad, bad moon to rise Just let the bad moon do it, bad moon do it, bad moon do it (B-B-Bad moon do it) You know how it is, ‘cause I'm just waiting on that bad, bad moon tonight (Moon tonight...) (Moon tonight, moon tonight...) Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - clean vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - production ;Additional *Brian Gardner - mastering *Dan Lancaster - mixing *Rhys May - mixing assistant Trivia *The instrumental version of the song was played on Monday Night Football on October 24, 2017. **This was an odd occurrence since the song would not be officially released until October 27. Category:Songs Category:V Category:Music videos Category:Charlie Scene Category:Danny Category:Funny Man Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Produced by J-Dog